


Let them all talk

by marytyler_perry



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Press and Tabloids, Scissoring, Smut, birthday shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marytyler_perry/pseuds/marytyler_perry
Summary: Andy post in her Instagram a pic of she and Miranda together in her birthday and the press has a field day gushing about them, but also there are the typical detractors who aren't very much into what they have, Andrea is mad but Miranda shows her to deal with judgement.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 5
Kudos: 150





	Let them all talk

**Author's Note:**

> Idea for this story came to me thanks to a Sarah Paulson post on social media wishing happy birthday to her beautiful and lovely Holland Taylor. To me they are real life Mirandy so it really sparked my muse and here it is.
> 
> It's set in a modern setting so it has things that didn't exist back when DWP movie came out, I'm aware.
> 
> I borrowed the title from queen streep's latest hbo movie, it was very fitting :P
> 
> Let me know what you think, your comments and kudos are always welcome.
> 
> I don't own the characters, They belong to Lauren Weisberger and Fox. I don't make $.

She knows Miranda is not very fond of these types of demonstrations but Andy can't help herself sometimes. Miranda is the love of her life, she is definitely the one and it would be a crime against everything Andrea believes to not show her enamourment to the whole world and what better way to do so than her Instagram account. 

It is not very often that Andrea uploads snaps of them together or their relationship because the dragon lady prefers to keep it low; being a very public figure gives the tabloids the fuel to fill every paper with gossip and Miranda is sick of it.

But no one can't say the snow queen doesn't love Andrea, she has made sure to always show her that she is totally in love with her and that everything that Andy feels for Miranda it's very well reciprocated, but public displays are off the equation.

That's why from time to time when the brunette sneaks an image or a post about them in her social media the fashion goddess gives her the pursed lips, which Andy has learned to play to her own advantage because she loves to kiss those pouty lips.

So today on Miranda's fifty-two birthday Andrea decided to post a very cute pic of them in her IG.

Nigel threw a small get-together for the special occasion and Andy took a selfie while giving Miranda a smooch on her cheek. And when nobody was watching -especially the silver haired beauty- Andy quickly uploaded the candid shot she took with her phone to her account with the following message:

_The love of my life, my sunshine, my reason to wake up every morning. How did I get so lucky? You are my inspiration, the song my heart sings, the fire that ignites my soul. I love you to the moon and back a thousand times over. Here's to you darling! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! (and if you don't like this pic of us you are silly, so shhhh!!! ok? ;-D)_

Andy tapped the upload button and waited a few seconds for the post to appear, when it did, she shut her phone. The damage was already done, the young woman chuckled to herself and felt like a little kid who just did mischief.

  
  
**

Later that day when they were in their bedroom at the townhouse after the small party and other activities for Miranda's birthday, the young woman was sitting on an adjacent desk looking through her feed on instagram in her laptop as Miranda was on the bed working on Runway stuff. 

There were thousands of comments and likes on the pic she decided to share; apparently Miranda has not seen it yet because she isn't present on social media beyond the official Runway IG account.

Andrea was silently scrolling through some of the comments, most of them saying how cute they were as a couple and wishing Miranda Priestly a happy birthday.

Nothing out of the ordinary until Andy bumped into a tag from page six, the tabloid took the post and made an article about the decision of Andrea posting this, of course something like this was coming, the brunette only hopes it isn't too cringe worthy and upsets Miranda.

Making sure the editor wasn't paying too much attention to her, Andy clicked on the article and began to read quietly in her mind.

_Andrea Sachs, 27, wishes girlfriend Miranda Priestly a very happy 52nd birthday: 'I love you to the moon and back'_

_By Gina Wills for Page Six_

The headline readed, Andrea gulped by seeing her words quoted. She scrolled down and began to read.

 _The young journalist and cub reporter for the Mirror, Andrea Sachs wished her_ _partner Miranda Priestly, the editor-in-chief of Runway, a very happy birthday in a gushing, lovely instagram post._

_'You are the love of my life, my sunshine, my reason to wake up every morning' Andy -as she likes to be called- wrote as a caption to the snapshot she uploaded early today to her Instagram, boasting nearly 500k followers._

_Firstly running the halls of the elias-clarke office where they met, as Andrea was one of the dragon lady's assistants, the now former employee and our fierce fashion queen have been dating for nearly three years now and although their age gap was something that made a lot of eyebrows raised-mine included i must admit it- the couple just keeps going stronger every day._

_They have managed to keep it low after the many divorces Miranda Priestly has been involved in and the shock that came from their pairing after it became public._

_But all in all they have won our hearts and we see them as one of those beautiful love stories we all want to be in. They are for sure one of our favorite celebrity couples._

_Among the many, many celebrity well wishers were designer Valentino, Donatella Versace, James Holt, Rose Weil and other superstars like Keira Knightley, Laura Dern and Mindy Kaling._

_Love does conquer all, we may start calling Andrea Sachs 'the dragon tamer'_

  
_**_

The young woman laughed unaware that Miranda was behind her peaking at the computer screen "what's so funny?" the fashion goddess had taken her glasses off and was standing up just at the side of the brunette's shoulder.

"Hmmm, nothing i was just scrolling through some pages and I--" Andy was trying to sound unaffected but then Miranda said "you know, Leslie sent me some interesting links from the press today" ugh! Andrea forgot about Miranda's PR, she kinda fakes being innocent "oh you saw it?" then the editor goes back to sit on the bed to keep working, the brunette bit her lip, "yes I saw it" was Miranda's response.

With a little worried face Andy looks at Miranda to say "you are not mad at me? It's just…i couldn't help it because I always want the world to know how much you mean to me and--" she was interrupted by the dragon lady "of course I am not mad at you, even though you always do the opposite of what we have agreed" the brunette shrunk in her seat knowing what the silver haired beauty meant, she says "I'm sorry, love but it is inevitable to me, you are just too precious to not flaunt you to the world!!" 

Looking heavenward and putting on her glasses to continue working, Miranda just sighed.

Smirking, Andy returned to browsing through the insta feed, she found another post press about her way of celebrating her girlfriend's birthday, this time from _pop sugar_ which directed to the facebook page.

It will be innocent of Andy to think this wouldn't have this much attention but Miranda is a big celebrity and pretty important news in the tabloids so by now she should have understood why the snow queen tries to keep their relationship private.

Gossip vultures are the worst.

  
**

Being always curious Andy clicked on the link and was redirected to facebook. 

Going to the comments of the post she began to read a wide variety of different opinions about her relationship with Miranda Priestly. Some of them made her grunt because of the nature of the words, which were harsh and sometimes right down nasty and mean.

"Well, they can all fuck off" the young woman murmured, Miranda asked "what happened? why are you keep reading that?" Miranda frowns, Andy just says "people can be such jerks, I've been reading some unpleasant things about our relationship" the brunette dares to read some comments to the fashion goddess: 

_'Never heard of them but I can tell who the rich one is lol…'_

_'She is just a gold digger'_

_'My god i honestly thought they were mother/daughter'_

_'Sugar momma? How much is the old one worth?'_

_'If you had your midlife crisis before your partner graduated high school the age gap is too big!'_

Miranda hearing that last one made her laugh, at least that was a good sign, Andrea thinks. "People can be quite hilarious when they don't have better things to do I see" the editor sneered. 

  
**

There were people who left some positive comments too, Andy spotted some and read a few out loud: 

_'Who cares about the age gap? Miranda Priestly is a fuckin' beauty. Timeless. So Happy for them!'_

_'Happy birthday to the queen!'_

_'Damn, so jelly...i wish Miranda would be MY girlfriend, she is baeee :-P…'_

But the ugly comments were more, they just kept appearing.

The brunette was in a pessimistic mood, she declared upset "everyone thinks I'm a gold digger, that I am only with you because I'm after your money and fame" a sad look on her brown eyes followed, Miranda patted the spot next to her, clearing out the bed from her work items.

"Come here, Andrea" the silver haired beauty had a sweet expression on her face, contrast to the always iron one she wears almost all day every day "let them all talk" she minimized all those words from nobodies on the net, the young woman sitting next to her, a light smirk showed up in her features. 

Putting a strand of hair behind the brunette's ear, Miranda looked at Andrea "only you and I know what is happening between us, only you and I know what we have" Andy nods, she takes one of the editor's hands and squeezes it. "I know baby but it gets irrationally and very irritating that when someone finds love people will always judge" the brunette is discouraged, a tremble in her voice is noticeable. 

A grin on Miranda's lips was drawn to say with all her wisdom "Judgement. It's human nature" then she continued, griping Andy's chin "your post was very sweet my dear, don't let it get tarnish, there will always be a down side of everything it only depends on us how much we let it have an effect" the silver haired woman blinked slowly, Andrea found some ease. 

"Our relationship will always make headlines, sweetheart" the snow queen says as a way of making Andy understand that no matter what people will talk. The brunette breathes and nods, she looks at the editor with a calmer expression knowing that what they have it's amazing and if anyone wants to talk shit so be it.

Kissing the fashion goddess's temple Andrea makes motion to get up the bed and go to her desk to spend a bit more time researching the web but Miranda grabbed her arm "where are you going, huh?" the raspy tone and the cadence indicated danger, the type of danger Andy likes to be in.

  
**

Pulling Andrea back to the bed and having her lay on it Miranda smirks when the young woman is beneath her. 

Making her tongue wet her lips from how good it feels whenever the dragon lady takes the initiative; Andy is pleased, groaning when Miranda gets on top.

Huskily purring near the brunette's ear, the editor's breath on Andrea's skin to say "You know what I think? I think everybody is jealous of me" Miranda slowly slipped a hand underneath the young woman's blouse to securely and smoothly hold a breast, the brunette shuddered "hmmm, yeah?" a low yelp escaping when the fashion queen traced a nail on her nipple, she responds "yes, i very much think so because I have a sexy…" ' _kiss'_ "...young" _'kiss'_ "...gorgeous" ' _kiss lick_ ' "...hot woman every night in bed with me to shag" Andrea close her eyes when Miranda sucks gently on her neck, the vibrations of her throat are felt on the silver haired beauty's lips.

"That I can have all of this just for myself" Miranda says sure and clear while kneading, pressing and rolling Andrea's boobs in her hands, the young woman arches up against the editor's touch, starting to feel mushy under her ministrations the brunette is needy, her skin heating up and her center begins to pulse. Andy says through her panting "Yeah, you are right Miranda, but i gotta say that the only lucky one here is me" having her shirt removed followed by her bra.

Without wasting time Miranda takes off the young woman's jeans and her own clothes, she is in a rush to take Andy, claiming her body, all of that the fashion queen knows belongs to her, she knows Andrea is aware of who she belongs to. 

Spreading Andy's thighs while kissing her stomach, Miranda is rough, feral, hungry and out of control; Andy is squirming, they both need it badly. "I'm going to fuck every inch of you darling, like I do every night because I can, the whole world envys my place, I am so sure of that" the silver haired woman says smug, proud.

The brunette says while scratching the editor's chest "people is jealous of me too, fucking Miranda Priestly is above extraordinary, the dragon herself unleashed."

  
**

Miranda's face was completely inserted between Andrea's legs, she was tongue deep in the young woman's pussy who was nearly ripping the sheets from how hard she was holding on to them, the expression in her face was pure bliss "Oh my God, oh my God Miranda please, shit love that!" bucking her hips into the snow queen's mouth, Andy warns "Miranda I'm going to cum, jesus christ…" a hard slap in one of her thighs prevents her from do it, the burn of the fashion goddess's hand brings down her from the point of no return for a few seconds, enough for Miranda to make her command "get on my face, ride it fast until your juices drip on me, c'mon" helping Andrea to do it, the brunette's shakiness barely allows her to compliant. 

Riding fast, Andy grows desperate; she feels Miranda's nose grazing her clit as the editor has her whole mouth attached to her folds, the movements of her hips propel the brunette and she is approaching at great speed to a fucking marvelous release, her ass muscles tightening with each move, her knees digging in the matress just enough to not crush and sofocate Miranda completly. 

"Not... going to...hold much...much longer, baby" Andrea breathes with difficulty, she is panting and whimpering; the dragon lady moves her mouth to capture that neglected bundle of nerves, sucking and sucking and never stop poking it with her tongue all the while she has it between her lips, Andy rolls her eyes in the back of her head, she screams when she cums, can’t stop herself, her entire body scattered from how hard her orgasm feels. It splits her in half, all her nerves short circuit; her moves are mere reaction spasms, Andy doesn't even know if she is still on earth anymore.

The remaining brain cell that still works made the young woman move downward, still shaking and confused but with enough willpower to open Miranda's legs and rest one of them on her chest to then positioning herself in between to grind their pussies. 

  
**

Scissoring Miranda and still riding the high of her orgasm, Andy grinds down hard against the editor's pubic bone first, the young woman cries out when her still sensitive clit touches there, then another thrust makes their tiny nobs crash against each other. "Fuck, Andrea, God you are so fuckin' good!!" the dragon lady met the brunette's thrusts, she found a rhythm and joined Andy in the grinding.

Taking in her mouth Miranda's toes and sucking them while they both were rubbing their cunts wildly, Andrea keeps looking at Miranda, she doesn't want to miss when she cums. 

Going faster and faster, the sound of their wet slits were raw. Gripping the snow queen's leg tight to speed up her moves, Andy gave it all, the thrusting became fierce, forceful and untamed, Miranda felt her pussy on fire. "Cum for me, cum for me Miranda yes, yes baby!" the editor held onto the headboard, canting her hips forward, she clenched her jaw and in a final thrust meeting Andy's wet pussy she came, her toes curled and her throat let out a loud growl, her back arched off the bed, Andrea held her, rolling her waist to keep Miranda riding her peak as much as possible.

  
**

Worn out and still boneless laying next to each other, Andy was seeing Miranda sleep peacefully, well spent and with that beautiful post coital glow. She kissed her forehead.

Andy turned on her side, she smiled softly knowing they have something amazing, something so precious that nobody can take away. 

Her laptop was still open and showing the facebook page of the tabloid that by now Andrea can't even remember what it was, but only one thing she could and that's Miranda saying _'let them all talk'_ and yes, let them all talk indeed; the brunette smiled and soon fell asleep next to The queen of fashion who happens to be her girlfriend.

  
  
  
  


The fuckin' end


End file.
